


Cat and Mouse

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "Jade and Noir are in a relationship that is never consummated".  This is a rather loose interpretation of that.  ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

"We really must stop meeting like this."

Jade smiled faintly, adjusting his glasses, and tipped his head consideringly. "There is an obvious answer to that," he remarked, "though I don't imagine you would like it very much."

Noir, unconcerned at having been caught red-handed, gave him a smile full of teeth. "What, you really want me to retire? Settle down on a farm somewhere to grow cabbages and babies?"

"Some would consider it a wise career move."

"I'd be bored within a week." She boldly lifted a heavy leather bag to her shoulder-- the one containing her stolen goods-- and looked at him expectantly. "So? Is this the part where you put me in chains and carry me away?" She licked her lips and smiled.

Jade gave a theatrical sigh and rubbed at his forehead in all appearance of long-suffering. "You would enjoy that too much," he lamented. "So perhaps you should just put that down and be on your way, hmm?"

She pouted, she huffed, but she let the bag slip from her shoulder with a heavy, metallic _thump_. She would have a few more pieces tucked away in her clothes, he knew, but to call attention to those would take the game to an entirely new level. So he simply waited, and when she walked past him on the way to the exit she passed just close enough that her arm brushed his.

"Next time, then," he said by way of farewell.

"Only if you're lucky enough to catch me," she shot back, and he smiled at nothing, staying in place until he heard her vehicle roar away outside.


End file.
